


What to do with love

by DaFishi



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Adorkable, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, this is nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka knows he loves Zuko.More than anything or anyone.But how do you out an emotion like that into words?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	What to do with love

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is so dramatic while the fic is legit just crack and fluff

1.  
“Sokka, could you help me real quick?” Zuko calls.

He was trying to hang decorations around the dorm as a surprise for Katara’s birthday.

The two were roommates and Sokka swears he’s never seen a better pair.

“Yeah, of course,” Sokka confirms.

He walks over and easily hangs up the banner.

Zuko huffs. “You and Aang need to lose some height and join the rest of the world down here.”

“What do you want me to do, chop off my ankles?” Sokka asks.

“Is that an option?” Zuko counters.

Sokka is left spluttering as Zuko walks off to help a swearing Toph who had a slobbery Appa on top of her.

Spirits, Sokka loved him.

2.  
“Sokka!” Zuko shrieks.

Sokka bursts into laughter at the scandalized look on Zuko’s face.

“It was just some slush, relax,” Sokka teases.

“Just some- Sokka, it was yellow,” Zuko despairs.

Katara looks revolted. “Ugh! It got on me!”

Sokka laughs even harder.

“Get over it, Sugar Queen,” Toph dismisses.

Aang looks sheepish. “That may have been Appa….”

Zuko makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a cry of despair.

Sokka can’t breathe anymore.

So he opts to pulls Zuko close to him and bury his face in his hair to muffle his laughter.

And he whispers, “I love you.”

But Zuko doesn’t hear.

3.  
“I think I love him,” Sokka randomly says.

Suki looks at him once. ““Yeah, ok.”

“And?” Katara asks.

“Someone pass the ice cream,” Toph says, holding out a hand.

“We all knew,” Aang offers.

Sokka gapes at them. “You did?”

Suki snorts. “The only one that hasn’t seen it yet is Zuko.”

Sokka deflates but Katara is quick to continue.

“But I know he loves you back,” Katara assures.

“Who loves who?” A voice asks.

Everyone looks to the doorway to see Zuko walk in.

“Sokka loves-” Aang starts but Sokka’s hand covers his mouth.

“I love Momo’s assassin past,” Sokka blurts out.

Zuko looks very confused and Katara facepalms.

Toph snickers. “Dumbass.”

4.  
If Sokka didn’t already know he was in love, he would have noticed now.

Zuko was beautiful when he was doing what he loved.

Sweat glistening on porcelain skin as he slams the punching bag with a powerful back kick.

His daos lay in the background, his practice with those already over.

Muscles ripple with the reflected force of the punching bag and Sokka wonders how Zuko sees him.

Sokka isn’t sure how he ended up with someone so wonderful but he was going to cherish Zuko as long as he’ll let him.

5.  
Sokka tears through the streets at unimaginable speeds, bumping into many people.

He keeps going till he gets in front of the house he needs to be in.

He knocks on the door urgently.

And the door opens, revealing the only person that could help Sokka.

“Sokka?” Hakoda says, surprised.

“I love Zuko and I don’t know what to do,” Sokka says, saying it so fast, Hakoda takes a minute to process.

“You love Zuko?” Hakoda asks.

Sokka nods.

“Then just tell him,” Hakoda says incredulously.

Sokka is appalled. “I can’t just say that!”

“Why not?” Hakoda counters. “Sokka, Zuko very clearly loves you. He’s just afraid of saying it first.”

“So am I,” Sokka argues.

Hakoda smiles. “You came here for my advice, didn’t you? Well that is my advice. Tell him.”

+1  
“Sokka this place is beautiful,” Zuko says, amazed.

Sokka puffs up in pride at that.

And the place really was beautiful.

The sun filters through the pink flowers on the Cherry Blossom trees, the ground scattered with pink hues and shadows.

The pond sparkled with crystal waters and the hot weather made the water a perfect temperature for swimming.

“You’re pretty too,” Sokka says.

Zuko flushes and Sokka loves that shade of pink more than any Cherry Blossom.

“But why are we here?” Zuko asks.

Suddenly he panics. “Oh my spirits, is it an anniversary? When we started dating? When we met? When my mom died? When your mom died?”

Sokka laughs at Zuko's panic. “No, babe. We’re here just because I felt like you deserved it.

When Zuko smiles, Sokka’s heart skips a beat.

And he knows now is the time.

“Zuko,” Sokka starts.

He pauses for a minute, unsure how to continue.

Zuko takes it the wrong way.

“If you’re breaking up with me, I will drown you,” Zuko threatens but his voice wavers.

Sokka’s eyes widen. “What? No! Why the hell would I break up with you? I love you!”

“Good, because I love you too, dumbass,” Zuko fires back.

And then they’re both silent.

And then they’re both on the ground laughing.

“That’s not how I wanted to say that,” Sokka wheezes.

Zuko grins, rolling on top of Sokka to cradle his face in his hands. “I’m just happy you said it.”

And their lips meet in a soft kiss, the Cherry Blossom trees swaying around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
